User blog:CybunzOmega/Myth of the Winds
=Chapter 1 ~ Thanks, Gifted Windy Bee= The thunder rumbled and cracked. The wind howled. Surely Gifted Windy Bee's rage wouldn't last long... Would it? The bees cowered with fear. The fearsome monsters scattered across the Mountain scuttled and scurried deep into their homes deeper than they had ever before. Even the infamous King Beetle, who claimed to not be afraid of anything, had found his way into the depths of his lair, denying his bravery. Meanwhile, the towering bears, mindless of the lashing rain, the deafening thunder, the possibility of being electrocuted, just stood in their usual positions. We beekeepers just rested in our hives, reassuring our petrified bees. What was Gifted Windy Bee up to? And was it actually the Gifted Windy Bee who wreaked this cataclysm? It seemed so. I observed the turbulent tornadoes rampage on the Dandelion Field, how any new beekeeper which would foolishly try to tame them would be relentlessly and mercilessly torn to pieces and sent hurtling into the swirling, misty void above. That would happen every now and again and summon a weird cold feeling that would descend down my spine. The storm stayed for days and days on end. Every day seemed colder than the last. We all begged for the days to end. But they did not. A feeling of sorrow seemed to flood my mind, how I was supposed to show beekeepers Criestall2WasTaken2 and Guest480675 with Beeswarmokpro and Welovebeeswarm around GalaxyGourmet's VIP Server around a month ago now. But it was all delayed. Thanks, Gifted Windy Bee. =Chapter 2 ~ Thinking About the Lore of the Wind Shrine= While the furious superstorm was at its climax, with the interminable rains whizzing down faster than ever; the winds blew harder than they had ever done; the ear-piercing thunder cracked louder than they had before, I decided to arrange a 'pleasant' rest around a puny campfire. Gathering the logs from the Apple Gardens, I pondered upon the Gifted Windy Bee, upon its links and relationships, and why this had happened. Hmm... so Gifted Windy Bee is a gifted variant of Windy Bee... these words bounced about the corners of my brain as I wrapped up the dry logs in a crimson ribbon I had received from Bee Bear. ...And Windy Bee is obtained from the Wind Shrine... I had entangled myself so deep into my thoughts, I found myself wrapped in the epic ribbon! My mind gradually regained awareness of my surroundings and began to prise myself out of the bundle. OK, '' now ''think... So you get Windy from the Wind Shrine... And Spirit Bear brought the... Spirit Bear brought the... THAT'S IT!! SPIRIT BEAR MUST KNOW SOMETHING! I grinned from ear to ear. Same with my mind. Same with my body. I was so occupied with my smiling, I had accidentally dropped the bundle of logs and sticks. It was now nothing but a haphazard heap of wood. "Dr*t." I groaned while trying to reorganise the mess. "Why am I so butterfingered??" As I restarted tying the wood together, I couldn't help but think about the superstorm. How treacherous! I had never seen a storm like that before? Should it even be consi-'' "Hey, Cybunz. Would you like a hand of assistance?" Being startled by the sudden request for help, I dropped the bundle of logs. '''Again'. Another haphazard heap of wood. My eyes squinted towards the threshold, where Thebuzzlockedbee stood, his back leaning against the cobblestone. I had completely forgotten about him. His Gummy Mask emanated tiny drops of goo that dripped on the grass of the Apple Gardens. It was between his Cobalt and Riley Guard - which both scraped a mark against the threshold - and was somewhat... different from the others' Gummy Masks. A fluorescent light emanated from his Honeycomb Belt (that engulfed the part not covered by his Nike shirt and his blue jeans) and temporarily blinded me. The Beekeeper's Boots he owned were in perfect condition; they were completely deprived of any filth or grime and shined like the Sun. One was concealed by Buzzlocked's Petal Wand - a proud flower-like collector clutched in his proud left hand like a bouquet. It was brought everywhere he went as if he was a young boy attached to his teddy bear. Anywhere. On behalf of his Porcelain Port-o-Hive, it remained in his home and was only equipped for pollination. Striding forward, Buzzlocked smiled a smile that bore a flawless pair of teeth. They twinkled and glinted like stars in a jet-black night sky. "From seeing you out there," Buzzlocked announced clearly, just as he began to ratify the sticks in one group and the logs in another, "I calculate that this task will be finished in promptly 8 minutes, 34 seconds and 573 milliseconds." Oh, I forgot. Did you know that Buzzlocked was one of the most intelligent entities on the mountain? His fame had soared when he had been confirmed as the first person to solve Vector Bee's Riddle. Me myself, I can't even recite the query alone, let alone the answer. "Okay then!" I beamed. I was grateful for knowing him, an intellectual. "Alright... let's get this bre-" "Guys, don't fowget me!!" another voice echoed and bounced from behind the threshold. I immediately knew who the words belonged to. =Chapter 3 ~ La French Noob= "Someone is approaching us at 2.019 kilometres per hour." was Buzzlocked's verdict. "It must be La French Noob." I could make out vague footsteps. They became louder. And louder. And louder. Until a Cub Buddy clad in the Noob Cub Skin emerged. "Hewo, Cybunz! Hewo, Buzzlocked! It's me, La Fwench Noob!" In fact, La French Noob was my closest friend. We had spent our time together since... I don't know. One gallant voyage we had experienced together was when we hiked through the lost city of Macchu Beecchu. It was believed that its inhabitants had perished a long time ago, but actually, out of the blue, when marvelling at their statue of Bronetto, a minor army of Beecchu beekeepers charged at us, swinging their rusty bronze blades around as if spasming. Luckily, they were no match for La French Noob's army of noobs. The Beecchu beekeepers' bodies decayed as they had stood, motionless, in the same position for a perpetual amount of time, unlike the noobs, whose muscles were below average, but they were still more muscular than the unwelcoming citizens. W.I.P. Category:Blog posts Category:2020SE